The MBRS RISE Program at University of Texas at Brownsville (UTB) will provide biomedical and behavioral research training opportunities for underrepresented (UR) minority students. The mission of the UTB, seeks to help students at all levels develop critical thinking skills, quantitative analysis and effective communication, which will sustain lifelong learning. The MBRS RISE Program, supporting that mission, will expand and continue a program of research-related education and training for the predominately Hispanic students (93%) at UTB. The program will enhance awareness of biomedical research as a professional career. The MBRS RISE proposed program will support the goals of Healthy People 2020 through planned research strategies and collaboration with the University of Texas School of Public Health-Brownsville (UTSPH-B) that specifically studies the unique health disparities of this border region by providing student and faculty training and centralizing relevant research in the area. The RISE program will also actively engage students in biomedical research while simultaneously providing faculty mentorship training for professional growth. The expansion and emphasis on research at UTB has resulted in increased institutional and community interest and support, evidenced by the 2004 bond election where voters approved construction of a biomedical research and outreach facility. The facility will open in fal 2011. This proposal will enhance the current program by expanding educational experiences and collaborations, and through strengthening instruction in responsible conduct in research and ethics. This renewal proposal consists of the following: Goal 1: Increase the number of UTB minority students applying to and enrolling in PhD programs in the biomedical sciences (BMS), with the objectives to increase applicants from STEM and Behavioral Sciences disciplines; achieve 100% participation in research; increase exposure to a research environment; graduate 50% of the students to enter doctoral programs; and increase retention in the program. Goal 2: Strengthen Biomedical Research Infrastructure, with the objectives to increase participation in research related events; and increase collaborations among institutions. Goal 3: Advance Scientific Integrity and Ethical Principles in Research through the objective to increase awareness in scientific integrity and ethical principles in research. UTB has provided a structured program for UR student participation in the MBRS RISE program since 2002. The design and rationale for the proposed project builds upon knowledge gained through the successes and weaknesses of those prior years, with the intent to provide a rigorous, relevant and effective program that prepares students for doctoral biomedical research studies.